


【桃包/evanstan】一个“精致”的脑洞

by Lilian0627



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bottom Sebastian Stan, M/M, Top Chris Evans
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian0627/pseuds/Lilian0627
Summary: 因为不会写文，所以只有脑洞，就当小短文看看吧，见谅，感谢…一个关于糙糙桃Chris和精致包Sebastian的，可爱的校园恋爱日常脑洞…
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Kudos: 2





	【桃包/evanstan】一个“精致”的脑洞

糙糙邻家桃Chris & 精致贵妇包Sebastian

◆ 一个突如其来的脑洞：

克里斯桃Chris和塞巴斯包Sebastian是同一所大学不同学院的学生，克里斯桃Chris是体育系高材生，塞巴斯包Sebastian是戏剧系高材生。

克里斯桃Chris沉迷体育无法自拔，对戏剧类艺术相关完全不感冒，直到有一天学院组织观看话剧，本来无精打采准备在学校剧院睡个昏天黑地的克里斯桃Chris，却被这场双男主话剧的男主角之一——塞巴斯包Sebastian深深吸引住了目光。

自那之后，体育系高材生高大强壮糙汉桃Chris暗恋起了戏剧系高材生精致美貌贵妇包Sebastian。

糙汉桃Chris因为自己太糙而不敢光明正大追求贵妇包Sebastian，于是向自己的好兄弟们求助，然而好兄弟们没有一个帮得上忙，不过好兄弟之一的安东尼毛Anthony说他认识一个戏剧系的学姐斯嘉丽汤包Scarlett，也许可以帮上忙。

斯嘉丽汤包Scarlett第一眼看到克里斯桃Chris的时候被他的糙深深震撼到了，并下定决心好好改造糙汉桃Chris，并把可爱小学妹伊丽莎白奥Elizabeth拉过来一起帮忙。

第一次的改造很成功，于是克里斯桃Chris穿着斯嘉丽汤包Scarlett和伊丽莎白奥Elizabeth给自己搭配的衣服，满心欢喜的跑去约塞巴斯包Sebastian。

结果刚跑到半路上，克里斯桃Chris就看到塞巴斯包Sebastian跟一个男人亲亲蜜蜜的走在一起，还有说有笑，仔细一看发现那个男人竟然是那天看的话剧的另一个男主角——汤姆希抖森Hiddleston。

幼小的心灵受到了巨大的震撼的克里斯桃Chris，恍恍惚惚的跑回了自己的宿舍，暗自神伤了一整晚。

…………

md我发现我好话痨…

总之就是一只糙汉桃Chris追求贵妇包Sebastian的蜿蜒曲折的校园爱情轻喜剧，当然，贵妇包Sebastian早就悄悄看上糙汉桃Chris了，只是比较害羞所以一直暗恋糙汉桃Chris。

两人捅破窗户纸后自然就开始酱酱酿酿，大庭广众亲亲我我。

写是不会写的！这辈子都不会写的！


End file.
